


Moonlit Night

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: The Final Fantasy: Chaos's Sin story [3]
Category: Evillious Chronicles, Final Fantasy, Soul Calibur
Genre: F/M, Hallucinations, Inspired by Music, Kidnapping, Lightning is unimpressed by the motive, Murder, Poor Coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When Garland finds a crystal in the road to  the Chaos shrine, maybe his luck will turn. But on a fearsome night, even for a skilled knight the Crimson Despair is looking for souls, or is she really something else?Warning, this fic contains violence and major Character death
Relationships: Garland/Princess Sarah
Series: The Final Fantasy: Chaos's Sin story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636285





	Moonlit Night

Lightning looked at the third sphere of the Original Sin Story that Chaos was holding and snarked. "Let me guess, another sob story about your past? Cause I'll just ask the other Sinners how they think of you and your crime. Hell kidnapping's pretty minor compared to what the Sanctum did to my home and what the other Villains did in their worlds!" He visibly snarled at that remark. "If you are going to be rude, then I won't make your journey in my realm pleasant. But let us watch this incident while we walk, for this is how my crime happened." The glow on the sphere was almost silvery grey, like a moonlit night. So the third scene began, of the Original Sin Story. 

Garland hummed while walking across the grass of the Witchbriar forest near the Chaos Shrine, there was a single black crystal in his left palm, as he saw a shining multi-faceted crystal in the woods. "Oh, once while I was walking home, through the forest, I saw a single gold Crystal in the woods. It looks like such a beautiful crystal. This most defiantly shall be a wonderous present. I wonder if my lady will be happy."

Garland quickly picked up the pace as he hurried home faster. The ominous silhouette of the dreaded Crimson Despair malfested loomed 

Garland ran, despite the bloodied gash on his grieves, that had nearly cut his shoulder on the left side. He tried to find a way out of the woods but he couldn't see. "Stumbling and cursing, I keep on running. The Crimson Despair herself was moonlit." The water turned blood red as the reddish gold demoness appeared in front of him near the lake and stabbed his shoulder, causing Garland to nearly fall into the river. "Leave me alone!" Garland cried, unheeding of the crystal's own tears and the malfested demon's crying voice as she sheathed her own weapon and tried to run and grab the crystal out of his hands. 

**"No- st--p! Garland stop this! She's not a-! The King----" The cries from the Crimson Despair soundly oddly concerned for a monster, but the other voices were telling him to finish the job. This time Garland was not going to let a malfested get the drop on him, after what treating the Azure Knight had led to, so after three repeated weapon swings, he sliced the Crimson Despair in twain with his axe! A brief shadow of something monstrous and demonic briefly appeared over him.**

As Garland headed back to his hideout, the Azure Witch looked surprised, only for her to blanch in horror about what Garland had done as she took a closer look at the crystal. "I'm home my lady. I have brought a crystal back." "Garland, that's not even a crystal. Your own love is no longer in this world. You have to return Sarah back to Cornelia. Heavens knows how the king will react, knowing you stole away his only daughter.". 

Then Garland immediately stopped smiling, at the sight of Princess Sarah's terrified face and screamed. The illusions that clouded 


End file.
